


Familial Ties

by Megumi_Ai



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime References, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, Nobody is Dead, Otasune is there at the beginning but not the main focus, takes place in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_Ai/pseuds/Megumi_Ai
Summary: Sunny comes home from a week at school. A surprise visitor is waiting for her there. They bond and talk about an experience that is familiar to both them.Inspired by the following piece of art by x4sj00: https://x4sj00.tumblr.com/post/161964954779/radart3chPart of MGS Summer Games 2020MegumiAi | Philanthropy | F1 | 30 pts
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake, Sunny Emmerich & Emma Emmerich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Metal Gear Solid - Summer Games -2020





	Familial Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emma & Sunny Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676240) by x4sj00. 



“Dave, we’re home!”

Hal had just entered through the front door after a long, exhausting week at the University. In tow behind him was Sunny and her backpack too big for a little girl like her.

“Hey there, sunshine!” Dave dried his hands on a towel as he walked over to greet his family. The weight of a welcoming hug from his daughter knocking him nearly off-balance. He planted a loving kiss on his husband’s forehead who was in the process of shedding off his coat and messenger bag. “Welcome home babe.”

“By the way, thanks for running to the airport for me last minute.”

Dave shrugged his sturdy shoulder “No problem. I had just gotten off work anyways.”

“How about I help out in the kitchen to make up for it?” The lankier of the two men pushed up on the bridge of his glasses.

“Sounds good.” A devilish smirk crept onto Dave’s face. “Just as long as you promise to not burn anything.”

“I don’t know if I can keep that promise.” Hal flashed a clever grin. 

The couple moved into the kitchen attempting to coordinate an equal effort into cooking dinner. Meanwhile their bubbly seven-year-old had made her way past them and turned the corner into the living room. On the couch sat a person, their auburn hair pulled up with lacquered chopsticks.

The girl let out a squeal, “Auntie Emma!”

Sunny ran towards the back of the couch, colorful striped socks pattering against the flooring. Emma’s violet eyes and glasses emerged as she placed her arm over the back of the couch to look at the source of the commotion. 

“There’s my favorite niece!”

Sunny puffed out her cheeks. “Of course. ‘Cause I’m your ONLY niece.”

“That doesn’t mean I love you any less.” Emma ruffled the girl’s grey hair as they both giggled.

Sunny rested her boney elbows on the couch’s back. “Daddy didn’t tell me you were coming for a visit.”

“That’s because it was a secret even to him. I managed to get some time off work last minute. My team finished the project early.” Emma paused briefly, remembering that she couldn’t divulge the details as it was classified government work. 

“But enough about me. How was your day at school sunbeam?” She patted the open cushion on the couch while Sunny settled down, beginning to talk about her day of classes.

“Homework was too easy and boring as always. The teacher goes soooo slow when teaching the stuff.”

The brunette couldn’t help but smile to herself. “You sound just like me when I was your age.”

She paused before continuing in an empathic tone, “Listen, you need to be patient with the others. They’re not as smart and brilliant as you. I know it can be frustrating and annoying. But your teacher has to match the pace of the average student.”

“I know...” Sunny replied in disappointment, well aware of the limitations of the school system that she had to work under.

“I have an idea though! Let’s find another way you can challenge yourself without being a disruption to your teacher or classmates. Maybe we can take your LEGO Mindstorms kit to school on Monday. I can tag along and when your dads drop us off I’ll discuss with your teacher about a manageable arrangement.”

A sparkle appeared in Sunny’s brown eyes. “Really? You’d do that?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Oh thank you!” The smaller girl leaned in, giving a tight squeeze around the other’s waist. “You’re the best aunt ever!” 

Emma hugged her back with a smirk on her face. “I know I am.”

Seeing the cover of the book Emma had been reading prior on the opposite end of the couch, caused a lightbulb to go off in the kid’s head.

“Hey! Do you want to watch _My Neighbor Totoro_ with me tonight?” 

“Oh gosh! I haven’t seen that movie in years, it’s a classic! I’d love to watch it again!”

“Yay!” she exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

The two girls’ conversation continued, Sunny chatting mostly about the new game her friend George taught her how to play at recess. Eventually, Dave’s voice resonated from the kitchen, calling them both for dinner. And there they were, four people gathered around a dining table enjoying a home-cooked meal; none related by blood but still nonetheless a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I always come up with the cheesiest, sappiest ending sentences to my fluff works. Anyways, I always thought since both girls were very smart for their age that they'd bond over sometimes the slow pacing that can happen in traditional classrooms. Plus any Sunny-Emma interaction is bound to be adorable!
> 
> George is actually an existing character from Metal Gear Rising, the boy Raiden saves and is in the lab with Sunny and Blade Wolf at the end of the game. Thought they were good friends so I though it was necessary. 
> 
> Also LEGO Mindstorms are kits that encourage robotic and programming concepts for kids, typically starting at 10-years-old. While Sunny may be younger than the average kid using it, I'd imagine Otacon buying it as a gift as in this normal universe Sunny


End file.
